


(inter)laced

by ryoasukadidnothingwrong



Series: how relationships develop [4]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 70s/80s characterization, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Second Kiss, its awkward again tho, like so much weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoasukadidnothingwrong/pseuds/ryoasukadidnothingwrong
Summary: “hey, hey,” ryo leans in, putting a hand on akira’s knee. he grins that sly grin of his, devilish and wild. “it’s not really a smoke."(akira's bedroom, ca. 2am on a friday night)





	(inter)laced

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is purely self indulgent lmao enjoy

one of the things ryo picked up after his dad died was cigarettes. professor asuka smoked a lot. ash trays always littered the house and akira remembers when they accidentally broke the really fancy one in the dining room and hid at miki’s house for three days. the smell always hung around too, in the long thick curtains and in the maroon carpets. if you got real close to him, you could smell it on ryo too, underneath the cologne he used to hide it.

he doesn’t wear cologne anymore, and he chainsmokes more than a diner waitress. akira sometimes wonders if it was just to keep the smell around. just a little thing to keep professor asuka from disappearing completely, up in a--hah, up in a puff of smoke.

“you want a smoke?” ryo asks, offering the open unmarked pack of cigs to akira. one already dangles from his lips as he sits on akira’s floor, back against the bed and legs stretched out in front of him. he winks.

akira pushes open the window to let the moonlight in and the smoke out and kneels back down next to ryo, shaking his head no. “why the wink?”

ryo shrugs and flips the pack closed. “to entice,” he says, flicking his dad’s lighter to life and taking a drag.

akira watches the end of the cigarette glow with ryo’s breath. the embers reflect in his ice blue eyes, gazing at him. “wha--uh--to make me smoke?”

“hey, hey,” ryo leans in, putting a hand on akira’s knee. he grins that sly grin of his, devilish and wild. “it’s not really a smoke,” he mock whispers, and before akira could ask he blows a white cloud in his face, gently ruffling his hair, knocking the air out of his lungs. akira chokes on the smell of weed and slaps ryo’s hand. he just smiles at him, the stupid cool guy smolder with his chin tilted up, and akira notices his eyes are way too dilated.

“god, ryo. did you drive here high?”

ryo’s composure breaks and he giggles. “a little.”

“ryo!”

_ shhhh _ ryo soothes, holding a finger to his lips and patting akira’s knee. “i’m alive, aren’t i?” his hand slides up to rest on akira’s thigh, and he leans in closer. “so you really don’t want one?” akira can smell the faintest traces of vodka on ryo’s breath interlaced with the weed, and now everything makes sense. ryo gets like this when he’s crossfaded. all handsy and brave and extra adventurous. his lopsided grin draws akira into this little moonlit misdemeanor. his glassy blue eyes linger on akira’s lips, made brave by the memory of that first kiss a couple weeks ago. the hand on his thigh runs up and down in an idle caress, ryo’s thumb drawing delicate circles into the fabric of akira’s sweatpants. it feels nice. not just the warm touch, but how close ryo is. how he just invades sometimes. akira’s thankful for that side of ryo, the side that grabbed his face in a mild frenzy on his bed and started this whole whatever they have going on. the side that evidently made ryo put on a  _ bangles  _ shirt with his favorite crazy print pajama bottoms and drive to akira’s place  _ high _ at 2am, but god damn if ryo didn’t look great tonight. this is the side of ryo that drives akira crazy, that shuts his whole brain down without prior notice.

“akira?”

“uhhhhh--”

“s’okay, you can have some of mine.” ryo takes another drag and places a hand on the back of akira’s neck to pull him forward, just centimeters away from each other. ryo’s half lidded eyes watch him as he tilts his head and ghosts his lips over akira’s to draw a gasp from him, and as soon as he opens his mouth ryo exhales deep. 

all at once akira breathes ryo in. he swallows ryo’s tainted breath and feels the heat of ryo’s vodka blush against his skin and the back of his neck prickles from ryo’s fingers tangling themselves in the little curls of hair there. the smoke hits him like a fucking truck, but… a nice truck. a gentle truck. one that he wouldn’t sue for medical expenses. one that’s probably a pale green with paint peeling in places, kinda beat up with a hula dancer glued on the dash. he could see ryo driving that truck. he could see himself laying in the back bed and looking up at the stars, some shitty music from the sixties playing quietly as he pulled ryo closer. wait what the fuck?

akira pulls away from ryo to cough his lungs out and get a hold of himself. “ _ fuck _ .”

ryo breathes a laugh at him. “yeah.”

when his heartbeat levels out and he settles on the floor shoulder to shoulder with ryo, akira thinks it isn’t that bad. he sits with this hazy feeling for awhile, and finds himself welcoming the warm sensation that envelopes him. so much so, that when ryo offers his cig again, akira takes it. ryo tells him to take it easy on the first few hits and to hold it like this and breathe like this but akira just inhales deeply. when he exhales the puff of smoke is a lot less aesthetically pleasing than ryo’s practiced tendrils, but he promises they come with time. just relax right now. just enjoy it.

akira does. he doesn’t really know what he expected from this experience, but he loves the way the moonlight dances through the trees and the sheer curtains and falls on the floor in front of them, and onto their legs. he watches the moon out the window and ryo cracks a joke about a rabbit up there and they laugh for what seems like forever. the room lights up with deep blues and pale yellows and the most vivid greys akira has ever seen. ryo holds out his palms to catch the moonlight pooling onto their legs, his skin kissed by the glowing colors. his eyes stand out to akira, with all their icy wonder in such a simple little thing. red around the edges but still such a pretty color, full of the moonlight and the embers reflecting in silvery blue. his tousled blond hair loses its golden color for a more muted shine, and the starlight from the window lends its sparkle to him, the crown of his head glistening with his every movement, every laugh where he throws his head back. the night washes ryo out, but akira sees him as vivid and alive as ever. akira reaches for one of ryo’s outstretched hands on his lap.

ryo looks at him with those eyes. akira lets go of his hand and grabs his face.

he kisses ryo with an open mouth, ryo’s gasp captured between them. it’s hot and messy and sweet with the taste of smoke, and as akira’s tongue slips past ryo’s lips he thinks it’s nothing like that first kiss that feels like so long ago. akira’s fingers tangle in ryo’s hair and a little high noise escapes from ryo’s throat. akira can feel the heat on their faces so close together, their bodies against each other, ryo’s hands on his chest gripping his shirt. he tips ryo back a little and ryo melts into him, their legs intertwining.

akira pulls away just enough to breathe and look at ryo. he looks like a mess, but a cute mess. it suits him, like everything else. ryo murmurs _what the fuck_ before pulling akira toward him for another kiss, then another, then another, then another. ryo slowly rolls their tongues, takes his time carding through akira’s hair, makes akira wish they would’ve done this sooner. their edges blur and so do his thoughts, because why the fuck haven’t they done this sooner and why is ryo such a good kisser and god, how long has it been? akira doesn’t care. this little moment can go on forever and he would be content. he would beg for more. he doesn’t exactly know why. maybe he’s high as fuck. maybe it’s just ryo.

when they pull away it’s 4am and quiet except for their breathing. akira idly traces the crazy print on ryo’s pajama shorts with his finger. the neon colors pop and the wobbly geometric shapes remind him of a movie theater carpet. ryo wishes this was serious and takes another hit to calm himself down.

akira, always somehow knowing, looks up at him. “hey.”

“hey what?”

akira’s finger trails off to find his bare skin. “i like you.”

“hah.”

ryo lights another cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> [spotify playlist for this series!](https://open.spotify.com/user/youngtomatoes/playlist/4P9kVcftYG1ihz3kI6oNEt?si=Y84IRfTaSsWlAwdFw2_ZLQ) or just [some](https://open.spotify.com/user/youngtomatoes/playlist/4BTJGWsDbIXNIw8yOCWRjQ?si=LYjra96vRZygu77U13Eyrg) [other](https://open.spotify.com/user/youngtomatoes/playlist/5isQi2Y9pPNpab209PkeRQ?si=Bu1z2mLzQKK1dIRcmQnpGw) [ones](https://open.spotify.com/user/youngtomatoes/playlist/2kxBMjVaHHEyZu4yUnMK4I?si=ZUjvkZVGSb62CMrjuLzWWw) i made.


End file.
